villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladimir Makarov/Gallery
Images and videos of the ruthless Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov from the Call of Duty franchise. Gallery Images ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Shock and Awe nuke MWR.png|Makarov was the one responsible for the nuclear detonation that killed 30,000 Marines in the "Shock and Awe" level. Makarov through scope MWR.png|Makarov featured in the level "One Shot, One Kill" during Modern Warfare Remastered. The Four Horsemen CoD4.jpg|Makarov (crossed out) alongside the other Horsemen: Zakhaev, his son Victor and Al-Asad. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Makarov profile.jpg|Makarov's profile in Modern Warfare 2. Vladimir_Makarov_beginning_the_massacre_No_Russian_MW2.png|''"S nami Bog."'' - Makarov intimidating his men. MakarovCloseupEyes.png|Closeup shot of Makarov to note the difference of the color in each eye. Makarov Remember No Russian.gif|''"Remember - no Russian."'' Makarov's_fireteam_No_Russian_MW2.png Vladimir-Makarov-Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-2.jpg|Makarov crossing the moral event horizon as he opens fire on innocent civilians. Makarov Leads Attack MW2.png Makarov Stairs MW2.png VladMakarov.png Makarov Massacre MW2.png Makarov Escape MW2.jpg|Makarov just as he makes his escape. Makarov_No_Russian.png Makarov That Was No Message.gif|Makarov killing Joseph Allen. Makarov MW2 Safehouse.jpg|Makarov's safehouse located on the Georgian-Russian border in "Loose Ends". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Makarov MW3 Intro.png|Makarov featured in the game's opening cutscene. Makarov MW3 Persona Non Grata Intro.png|Makarov featured in the opening cutscene of "Persona Non Grata". Vladimir-Makarov-vladimir-makarov-call-of-duty-28685527-200-200.gif MakarovMW3Nonamev2.jpg Vladimir Makarov with Boris Vorshevsky Turbulence MW3.png|Makarov kidnapping President Boris Vorshevsky in "Turbulence". Vladimir_Makarov_kills_Andrei_Harkov_Turbulence_MW3.png|Makarov executing Andrei Harkov. Makarov Board.png|The hunt for Makarov. Vladimir Makarov Summary.png|CIA Most Wanted profile of Makarov in Modern Warfare 3. Makarov MW3 Redemption Trailer.jpg Vladimir_Makarov_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|Makarov inside his bulletproof car in "Blood Brothers". Makarov1996.png|Makarov during Yuri's flashback in 1996. Vladimir_Makarov_Yuri's_flashback_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png Vladimir_Makarov_during_Shock_and_Awe_MW3.png|Makarov featured in Yuri's 2011 flashback. MakarovNuke.png|''"Understand, Yuri: this is only the beginning."'' Vladimir_Makarov_shoots_Yuri_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|Makarov's sinister glare as he shoots Yuri for his betrayal. Vladimir_Makarov_No_Russian_flashback_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png Makarov's_video_conference_Stronghold_MW3.png Makarov Vorshevsky Interrogation MW3.png|Makarov holding President Vorshevsky hostage while interrogating him for the nuclear codes. Makarov Dust to Dust Running.jpg|Makarov running as he attempts to escape from Price and Yuri. Vladimir_Makarov_in_MH-6_Little_Bird_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Makarov in the helicopter trying to escape from Price. Wounded_Vladimir_Makarov_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png Makarov Just About To Kill Captain Price.jpg|Makarov just as he is about to kill Captain Price in "Dust to Dust". Makarov_executes_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Makarov losing what little sanity he has left as he executes Yuri for his betrayal. Makarov Death.gif|Makarov finally meeting his demise. Vladimir Makarov's corpse Dust To Dust MW3.png|The corpse of a heartless monster. Other Vladimir Makarov Early Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art of Makarov. Soap Makarov Dossier.png|Soap receiving a dossier file on Makarov in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. Makarov Soap's Journal.jpg|Makarov featured in Soap's Journal. Vladimir Makarov Combat Card.png|Doritos combat card of Makarov. Vladimir Makarov Toy.jpeg|Vladimir Makarov Mega Construx toy. Vladimir Makarov CoD Ghosts DLC.jpg|Makarov featured as a DLC for Call of Duty: Ghosts in 2014. Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Time Paradox (Killing Vladimir Makarov in MW1 Easter Egg) Most BRUTAL Mission from Call of Duty ! No Russian Captain Price and Makarov Awesome Phone Call HD COD Modern Warfare 3 Intro (Makarov's Speech) MW3 Vladimir Makarov is Beast! MW3 Soap's Death & Makarov Knows Yuri Flashback Cutscene Call of Duty MW3 - ENDING + Yuri & Makarov's Death HD 1080p How Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Should Have Ended Category:Galleries